


Verisimilitude

by brigantii



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, Asexual Character, Asexual Merlin, F/M, Feels, Fluff, M/M, Sorry guys, ace!merlin, also this is probably gonna end badly, but still i apologize, curse my horrible nonlinear writing style, i'm a bad person, it's going away so there won't be that much of it, mentions of past merlin/will, that's actually what inspired me to write this just so you know, there's like no ace!merlin fics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-02-14
Packaged: 2018-01-12 11:21:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1185646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brigantii/pseuds/brigantii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after the events that happened in S4E2. Shows bits of S4E3, skips S4E4 almost completely, and diverges from canon after Morgana kidnaps Merlin. </p><p>"It doesn't happen the way I'd thought it would.</p><p>One moment I'm half on top of him, grabbing at a goblet, and the next, I'm turned around and staring at a disgruntled prince, undoubtedly  with an expression of pure guilt on my face."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Verisimilitude

It doesn't happen the way I'd thought it would.

One moment I'm half on top of him, grabbing at a goblet, and the next, I'm turned around and staring at a disgruntled prince, undoubtedly  with an expression of pure guilt on my face.

" _What_ the  _hell_ are you  _doing_."

"I... I erm... that is,  _I_... -"

"Spit it out, Merlin!"

I'm still for a second, searching for a viable excuse that might explain my current situation. I come up with absolutely nothing.

Arthur sighs and shakes his head. "You know what? I probably don't even want to know. Just... just go get me breakfast or something."

It doesn't occur to me until afterward that Arthur was blushing and shifting uncomfortably.

 

~~~

 


End file.
